Strangers POV
by Meva
Summary: Another person observes SG-1 in their weakest time: Dont know why it is a PG


Disclaimer: Stargate Sg-1 and its characters are the property of Stargate (II) Productions, Showtime/Viacom, MGM/UA, Double Secret Productions, and Gekko Productions. This story is for entertainment purposes only and no money exchanged hands. No copyright infringement is intended. The original characters, situations, and story are the property of the author. This story may not be posted elsewhere without the consent of the author  
  
Series: Series 4 somewhere  
  
Summary: Another person observes SG-1 in their weakest time  
  
Spoilers: None that I know of  
  
Author's Notes: I would like to apologise straight away for any weirdness in my story to do with techno stuff and also I warn u now to turn back and if u do not like seeing a character die or anything dealing with death and the Lieutenant is a character of my own making  
  
Strangers POV  
  
Lieutenant Casey Tyler cursed her bad luck, her first day at the SGC and already she was late for her meeting with the General and lost! Casey stopped and looked to the grey walls and swore as they looked the same as the ones she had seen before. She sighed and wondered where everyone was, she had expected a place like the SGC to be busy and full of people going from here to there but she thought how typical everyone disappears when I arrive.  
  
Suddenly she heard klaxons and the halls were filled with people running towards one section so she did all she could and followed. Casey gasped as she saw the gate and watched as the chevrons locked in and a wormhole engaged. She had heard stories about the gate but never in her life did she think she would get the opportunity to watch it in action. She looked to the blue horizon and watched as a blonde woman stepped through blood staining her uniform and Casey could not miss the desperation in those blue eyes.  
  
She peered over someone's shoulder as a man with light brown hair hurried through and shouted," We need medics here now!" Casey watched as the doctor ran up the ramp to the tall dark figure holding someone in his arms. Casey got closer and saw the man under the blood was so pale and withdrawn and even with her encounters with death she could not hold back a gasp.  
  
" We can't wait, we have to stabilise the Colonel now."  
  
Casey looked to the blonde woman and her heart went out to her as she saw tears in those blue eyes, the man who had shouted for medics walked closer to her and caught her in a comforting hug whilst the tall dark man watched on. Casey knew he was hiding his anxiety but she could read those brown eyes like a book. She watched as medics ran frantically to the man's side and they began inturbating him and covering the deep wound in his side that continued to pour blood.  
  
" We need blood now!"  
  
A medic hurried out of the gateroom leaving the doctor and the others to tend to the man, Casey could tell the doctor was frantic and she knew that this man must have been a friend to stir those feelings in a doctor. Casey listened as the doctor whispered gently," Don't you dare give up on me Jack, you have to fight! We need you, your team needs you!"  
  
Casey watched as the man's eyes opened weakly and she gasped as in those chocolate depths Casey could see pain but no fear. The man was breathing shallowly but he looked to the three people watching him and gave them a weak smirk and Casey found herself admiring him for it. Despite his situation he was trying to reassure his friends but she covered her mouth as the man began to gasp and jerk.  
  
" He's arresting!"  
  
Casey bit back tears as the doctor slammed her fists onto the man's chest and cried out," Breath goddamn you breath."   
  
The man gasped for air but he coughed up blood but he mumbled," My team....I need...I need to talk to them."  
  
The three people moved closer to him leaving the doctor and the medics enough space to work and the man with the brown hair said," Hey there Jack, it's Daniel you have to fight."  
  
The man who was obviously Jack coughed and gasped," Daniel...I just wanted...to say that you've been like a brother to me..(cough)...and I respect you..and I hope you find happiness."   
  
Jack looked to the dark man and said gently," Teal'c...thank you for everything..and I hope you find freedom for your people!"  
  
Casey wiped away tears as she saw the man called Daniel turn away and cry, Teal'c stepped away and Casey watched as Jack extended out a hand to the woman. The woman grabbed it and dropped to her knees beside him and Jack whispered gently," Sam..I just wanted to tell you..that I..love you ever since I first saw you and I always will no matter what."  
  
Casey saw the woman Sam break down into tears before saying gently," Jack I love you too and you have to fight, you can't leave us, you can't leave me!"  
  
Jack smiled weakly before muttering," So tired...Sam."  
  
Casey looked away and then looked as Sam leaned down towards Jack and kissed his blood stained mouth gently and whispering," Sleep Jack I'll be with you in a minute I promise."  
  
Casey let her tears fall as Jack's eyes closed and his head went limp and the doctor announced," I'm sorry he's gone!" She looked to the team and Daniel broke down into tears and even the stoic man shed a tear and gave comfort to Daniel. Casey looked to the kneeling Sam and watched as she lifted her bowed head she saw only determination in those eyes.  
  
She watched as Sam's hand went to her 9mm and took it out of its holster and Casey cried out," She's got a gun!"  
  
Daniel swung round and cried out," No Sam you can't!"  
  
Sam placed the nozzle to her head and said with tears running down her face," I'm sorry Daniel, I can't and will not live without him!" Daniel screamed as Sam squeezed the trigger and her lifeless body fell over Jack and the gun clattered to the ground. Casey cried for the loss that Daniel and Teal'c had suffered and watched on uselessly as Daniel dropped to the side of his two dead friends and cried desperately.  
  
Casey watched as Teal'c knelt by his friends and said," I hope you find peace and happiness together my friends!"  
  
The gateroom emptied and Teal'c helped a reluctant Daniel away from their prone friends leaving Casey alone with the two lost friends. She walked closer to both Sam and Jack and she sniffed back tears as she saw a smile on Sam's face and a peace seemed to have come over them. She knew that somewhere they were together and were happy and at peace. She walked away from the two feeling sad and happy at the same time happy knowing they were at peace but sad as two obviously good people had been lost.  
  
SOMEWHERE BEYOND ALL PHYSICAL REALMS...  
  
Jack and Sam smiled as they kissed each other gently and then held one another and Jack whispered." I love you Sam for now and all eternity!"  
  
Sam smiled and replied," I love you too Jack forever and without ever holding back!"   
  
They kissed once more before a light bathed them and together they disappeared.  
  
THE END  
  
Afternote: Yeah I know a bit too sickly right? Ah well I hope u enjoyed it coz it is my first character death story and pls pls pls review pretty pls!!!  
  
  
  
  



End file.
